Die Liste
Die Liste ist die siebzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Max und Liz genießen ihre Beziehung in vollen Zügen. Da taucht Ms. Topolsky wieder auf und behauptet, jemand sei hinter den Jugendlichen her. Die sechs sind sich nicht sicher, ob und wie weit sie der ehemaligen Lehrerin trauen können. Gleichzeitig lernt Isabel die neue Schülerin Tess kennen und freundet sich mit ihr an. Inhalt Teaser thumb|Liz und Max begrüßen sichMichael Guerin arbeitet im Crashdown Café in der Küche. Er fährt Liz Parker und Maria DeLuca an, weil sie für sein Empfinden zu langsam servieren. Da kommen Max und Isabel Evans zur Tür herein. Liz bittet Maria, ihre Bestellung zu übernehmen, und geht Max begrüßen. Die beiden küssen sich ausgiebig. Isabel steht genervt daneben. Maria ist neidisch und fragt Michael, ob es tatsächlich so schwer sei, sich in der Öffentlichkeit wie ein Paar zu verhalten. Liz und Max wollen ins Kino, Liz fragt Maria, ob sie für sie einspringt, was ihre Freundin sofort tut. Michael findet das Verhalten der beiden unreif: Sie suchen nur einen Platz zum Alleinsein. Er meint, er und Maria hätten das nicht nötig - sie hätten schließlich eine Wohnung zur Verfügung. Isabel möchte etwas bestellen, aber Michael und Maria verkünden im Chor, dass sie das Lokal gleich schließen. thumb|Ms. Topolsky?!Max und Liz parken oberhalb von Roswell. Da hämmert jemand an die Scheibe des Jeeps und leuchtet mit einer Taschenlampe hinein. Es ist Ms. Topolsky. Sie sagt, sie seien in Gefahr und sie sollen niemandem vertrauen. Da sie befürchtet, dass sie verfolgt worden ist, sagt sie, sie komme wieder, und verschwindet. Max und Liz sind entsetzt. Kapitel 1 Maria und Michael küssen sich in Michaels Wohnung. Maria seufzt seinen Namen, doch plötzlich sagt sie Max. Michael ist sprachlos, doch Maria wollte ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Max in der Tür steht. thumb|Ms. Topolsky ist wieder da?Er hat Liz, Isabel und Alex Whitman mitgebracht. Liz und Max erzählen, dass Ms. Topolsky wieder da ist. Michael vermutet sofort eine Falle, aber Liz sagt, sie habe Ms. Topolsky geglaubt, dass sie Angst habe. Michael meint, Liz habe ihr auch vorher geglaubt. Alex fängt an, zu streiten, aber Isabel geht dazwischen. Liz erzählt, dass Ms. Topolsky so gewirkt habe, als habe sie auch um die Teenager Angst, nicht nur um sich selbst. Michael glaubt dennoch an eine Taktik. Er will ihr auf keinen Fall trauen. Max ist einverstanden. Er mahnt die anderen, in der Öffentlichkeit wie normale Jugendliche zu wirken und das Wort Außerirdischer zu vermeiden. Er gibt Michael das Ei, dass Liz und er gefunden haben, damit er es in der Wohnung aufbewahrt. Maria ist völlig erschüttert; sie dachte, diese Geschichte wäre endgültig vorbei. Michael zieht sie an sich und Max umarmt Liz. Alex und Isabel essen in der Schule zu Mittag. Sie sprechen über die Beziehungen ihrer Freunde. Alex beginnt damit, ihr vorzuschlagen, dass sie gemeinsam etwas unternehmen könnten. thumb|Die NeueDa taucht eine hübsche Schülerin auf und fragt, ob sie sich dazu setzen darf. Alex versucht, sie abzuwimmeln, aber Isabel bittet sie, sich zu setzen. Es ist die neue Schülerin Tess Harding. Sie hat zum wiederholten Mal die Schule gewechselt und findet den ersten Tag immer besonders ätzend. Alle seien dann immer so nett, aber auf eine unechte Art. Isabel und sie verstehen sich sofort: Die gleichen Erlebnisse mit Mitschülern, die gleiche Art, ihren Joghurt zu essen. Isabel überprüft Tess' Stundenplan auf gemeinsame Kurse. Alex fühlt sich abgeschrieben. Michael beschwert sich bei Max über Maria. Sie wolle nun die Romantik-Schiene, das, was Max und Liz haben. Max soll ihm sagen, wie das funktioniert. Max gibt ihm Tipps. Tess kommt dazu und lobt Max für seinen Sachverstand. thumb|Wer ist das denn?Die beiden Jungs sind entsetzt über ihr Erscheinen. Max fragt, wer sie ist. Isabel kommt dazu und sagt, sie sei ihre Freundin. Michael will wissen, warum sie sie bisher noch nicht getroffen haben. Isabel tadelt ihn für seine Unhöflichkeit. Sie holt Getränke für sich und Tess und stellt die Jungs vor. Tess hat offensichtliches Interesse an Max. Isabel schickt sie vor in ihr Zimmer. Michael glaubt sofort, Tess könnte ein Spitzel sein, aber Isabel verteidigt ihre neue Freundin. Auch Max mahnt zur Vorsicht, aber Isabel schlägt zurück: Sie würde sich schließlich nicht in sie verlieben und ihr ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen. Sie erinnert die beiden daran, dass sie sich normal benehmen wollten. Ein Bote erscheint im Crashdown Café - er hat Blumen für eine Kellnerin. Maria ist zunächst ganz aufgeregt, aber sie sind für Liz. Sie nimmt sie dennoch an und verscheucht unhöflich den Boten. Dann bringt sie die Blumen zu Liz. In dem Korb steckt eine Einladung zu einem Treffen in einem Restaurant. Liz ist begeistert. thumb|Was will Ms. Topolsky?Als Liz das Restaurant betritt, taucht aber nicht Max auf, sondern Ms. Topolsky - mit rot geränderten Augen und Perrücke. Sie hat Angst, die Abteilung, für die sie arbeitet, ist hinter ihr her. Sie sagt, sie habe Dinge gesehen, die niemand glauben würde. Liz will wissen, wo sie die ganze Zeit gewesen sei. Sie sagt, in der Hölle. Sie sei gekommen, um Liz und die anderen vor einem Alienjäger zu warnen. Einem Jäger, in einer sehr machtvollen Position. Er sei hinter Max her und die Namen der Freunde stehen alle auf seiner Liste. Ms. Topolsky bittet Liz, ihr zu glauben. Das tut Liz. Als Männer in Anzügen hereinkommen, verabschiedet sich Ms. Topolsky. Sie gibt Liz noch einen neuen Treffpunkt, dann geht sie. Kapitel 2 In der Schule erzählt Liz Max, was passiert ist. Er will Ms. Topolsky nicht vertrauen, aber Liz besteht darauf, dass sie, Maria und Alex ein Wort mitzureden haben. thumb|Isabel hat AngstSie treffen sich außerhalb der Stadt. Alex hat Angst, Isabel ebenfalls, Michael will niemandem trauen. Sie streiten. Maria schlägt eine Abstimmung vor. Alex ist dafür, Ms. Topolsky zu treffen, Max, Isabel und Michael sind dagegen. Liz hat Angst, dass einem der drei etwas passieren könnte, wenn sie nicht gehen. Michael meint, damit stünde es drei gegen drei, aber Maria hat sich noch nicht geäußert. Sie ist gegen ein Treffen. Michael bedankt sich bei Maria, aber sie will nur, dass die ganze Sache aufhört. Ms. Topolsky wartet vergeblich auf Liz. Sie fühlt sich verfolgt und flüchtet. Sie geht zu Sheriff Valenti und berichtet ihm, dass Max und Liz nicht auf sie hören wollen. Valenti erkennt, dass das FBI tatsächlich Ermittlungen gegen die Jugendlichen führt. Doch sie sagt, die Sache sei sehr viel größer. Er schlägt vor, etwas trinken zu gehen, aber sie besteht darauf, dass ihr Treffen geheim bleibt. thumb|Kann er Ms. Topolsky glauben?Sie fragt, ob er tatsächlich geglaubt hätte, Everett Hubble töten zu können, ohne Alarm auszulösen. Sie glaubt, Valenti habe ihn getötet, weil er Max vor ihm beschützen wollte, und sieht nun einen Verbündeten in ihm. Sie erzählt von einer Spezialeinheit von Alienjägern im FBI. Valenti ist ungläubig, aber Ms. Topolsky berichtet weiter, sie habe dem leitenden Agenten Pierce Bericht erstatten müssen, weil sie mit dem Zielobjekt Kontakt hatte. Vier Wochen lang hätte er sie befragt, und nach dem, was er ihr angetan habe, wolle sie gar nicht wissen, wie er mit einem Feind verfahren würde. Im Anschluss an die Befragung habe er verkündet, sie gehöre nun zu ihnen, denn wer einmal von der Einheit wüsste, könnte nicht wieder aussteigen. Valenti fragt, was das Problem sei. Ms. Topolsky sagt, sie würden Leute umbringen und dafür sei sie nicht zum FBI gegangen. Valenti will wissen, warum sie Max nicht einfach festnehmen, wenn sie ihn für einen Alien halten, aber Ms. Topolsky sagt, es gäbe keine handfesten Beweise und sie hätten Angst vor dem, was Max tun kann - dieselben Gründe, die auch Valenti zurückhielten. Er glaubt ihr nicht. Sie erklärt, sein Name stünde auch auf der Liste, sie wolle ihm nur helfen, aber wenn er ihr nicht glaube, sollte er doch Agent Stevens fragen, was mit ihm passiert sei, als er aussteigen wollte. Pierce habe an ihm ein Exempel statuiert. Sie bittet Valenti erneut, Max und die anderen zu überzeugen, ihr zu vertrauen. Dann geht sie. Valenti versucht, Agent Stevens zu erreichen. Beim FBI sagt man ihm, er würde nicht mehr dort arbeiten. Unter seiner Privatnummer muss er von seiner Frau erfähren, dass Agent Stevens verstorben ist. Kapitel 3 thumb|Ein Doppeldate?Michael arbeitet in der Küche des Crashdown. Maria und Liz drängen ihn, schneller ihre Bestellungen herauszugeben. Michael gibt Liz einige Saturnringe, um die wartenden Kunden zu besänftigen, bis das bestellte Essen fertig ist. Maria meint, das sei typisch: Da er den Kundenwunsch nicht erfüllen kann, bietet er ihnen einen minderwertigen Ersatz an, um sie loszuwerden. Michael versteht nicht, was sie damit sagen will. Maria erklärt, sie würde sich nicht mehr mit Saturnringen zufriedengeben; er müsse etwas tun für ihre Beziehung. Michael schlägt ein Doppeldate mit Max und Liz vor. Max verteilt Alienmasken im UFO Center. Valenti kommt zu ihm. Er mahnt ihn, auf der Hut zu sein vor Leuten, die ihm Verschwörungstheorien einreden wollen, Menschen wie Everett Hubble. Max fragt, ob er solchen Menschen nicht glauben sollte. Valenti meint aber, er sollte nur vorsichtig sein. Bei den Verrückten, die Roswell anziehe, sei es schwer zu entscheiden, wer Freund und wer Feind ist. Er erklärt, als Polizist sei er für die meisten Jungs in Max Alter vermutlich ein Feind, aber seine eigentliche Aufgabe sei es, die Menschen zu beschützen. Er schlägt vor, dass die Jugendlichen ihm vertrauen sollten. Falls sie belästigt werden sollten, könnten sie ihm davon erzählen. Max bedankt sich für den guten Rat. thumb|Shampoo und Conditioner in einem...Alex platzt in den Aufenthaltsraum des Crashdowns, als Maria und Liz sich gerade umziehen. Er hat Knabberzeug und Videos für einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause mitgebracht. Liz sagt ihm, dass sie geplant haben, mit Max und Michael essen zu gehen. Da kommen die drei Aliens zur Tür herein. Alex fühlt sich übergangen, aber Liz sagt, Isabel würde wohl nicht mitgehen. Max hat ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk für Liz mitgebracht - ein Schaumbad. Michael reicht Maria eine Papiertüte - mit Shampoo und Conditioner in einem. Maria ist nicht begeistert. Max begleitet Liz aus dem Lokal, Michael greift nach Marias Hand und zieht sie hinter sich her. Alex und Isabel bleiben in einer der Nischen sitzen. Alex kann nicht glauben, dass Isabel es gut findet, dass die vier ausgehen. Er platzt damit heraus, dass er nicht will, dass Isabel etwas passiert. Sie ist gerührt, als er erklärt, er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Er erinnert sie daran, dass er gesagt hat, es wäre schön, jemanden zu haben, aber Isabel glaubt nicht, dass sie sich diese Schwäche erlauben kann. Alex schlägt vor, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Er zeigt ihr seine Kinoutensilien. Da taucht Tess auf. Sie ist mit Isabel verabredet. Alex verabschiedet sich enttäuscht. thumb|Alex wird angesprochenAlex geht die dunkle Straße entlang. Da hält ein Wagen hinter ihm. Ein Mann sagt ihm, Ms. Topolsky habe ihn geschickt, weil sie weiß, dass er mit ihr sprechen will. Er bietet an, Alex zu ihr zu bringen, und drängt ihn, in das Auto zu steigen. Da taucht Valenti auf und verscheucht den Fremden. Valenti mahnt Alex, nicht per Anhalter zu fahren. Er verspricht, keine Fragen zu stellen, und bringt Alex nach Hause. Max, Liz, Michael und Maria sitzen bei ihrem Date. Michael benimmt sich daneben. Maria ist verletzt. Als er ihr auch noch die Rechnung hinüber schiebt, steht sie vom Tisch auf. Max tritt Michael vors Schienbein, damit er ihr folgt. Sie versucht ihm zu erklären, was sie stört. Michael will wissen, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammen sein will. Darauf hat sie keine Antwort. Michael lässt sie stehen. thumb|Ms. Topolsky hat das EiAls er nach Hause kommt, ist seine Wohnung durchwühlt. Ms. Topolsky ist dort, sie hat das Ei in der Hand. Sie sagt, es sei ein Kommunikator und es gebe noch einen zweiten. Die beiden Geräte funktionieren nur zusammen. Sie bietet an, den zweiten zu besorgen, wenn die Aliens sie dafür mitnehmen, wenn sie von ihren Leuten abgeholt werden. Michael erklärt sie für verrückt. Aber Ms. Topolsky ist überzeugt, dass sie sonst alle umgebracht werden. Die Kommunikatoren seien ihre einzige Chance. Sie nennt Michael einen Treffpunkt am nächsten Tag und verschwindet. Kapitel 4 Die Jugendlichen treffen sich erneut vor der Stadt. Alex erzählt von seiner Begegnung mit Valenti. Er meint, er habe das Gefühl, der Sheriff sei auf ihrer Seite. Max will aber niemanden sonst einweihen und mit niemandem sprechen. Die Versammlung löst sich auf. thumb|Michael und MariaMaria und Michael bleiben noch. Maria entschuldigt sich bei Michael dafür, dass sie an ihm herumkritisiert hat. Nach der Gefahr, die sich für Alex abgezeichnet hat, ist es ihr nicht mehr so wichtig, ob er der perfekte Freund ist. Michael nimmt sie in den Arm. Er hat Sorge, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte, und setzt an ihr zu sagen, was sie ihm bedeutet, aber Maria fällt ihm ins Wort: Sie wisse das bereits und es werde ihm schon nichts passieren. Im Crashdown gesellt sich Isabel zu Alex. Sie möchte noch bleiben, weil sie nicht allein sein will. Alex hat nichts dagegen. thumb|Maria kommt mitMaria erwischt Michael, der in ihrem Schrank herumwühlt. Er will sich ihr Auto leihen, aber nicht sagen, wohin er fährt. Sie rangelt mit ihm und entdeckt das außerirdische Ei. Maria schlussfolgert, dass er sich mit Ms. Topolsky treffen will. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass er das tun will, nachdem er sich so vehement dagegen ausgesprochen hat. Aber Michael meint, er müsse gehen, und er müsse allein gehen, weil es sicherer wäre. Maria will mitgehen; anderenfalls meldet sie ihr Auto gestohlen. Michael besteht darauf, dass sie beim Treffen im Auto bleibt. Maria bekommt aus ihm heraus, wohin er fahren will, und behauptet, sie hole noch eine Jacke. Liz entdeckt, dass Michael und Maria weg sind. Sie findet eine Nachricht auf Marias Bestellblock, nach der die beiden Ms. Topolsky treffen wollen. Auch den Ort hat Maria aufgeschrieben und die Bitte, sich zu beeilen. thumb|Keine gute Idee...Michael und Maria fahren durch die Nacht. Maria sagt, sie halte das für keine gute Idee, und es sei schließlich Michael gewesen, der als erster eine Falle gewittert habe. Sie möchte, dass er sie aussteigen lässt, aber Michael meint, er könnte sie nicht im Niemandsland stehen lassen. Also will Maria, dass er sie in die Stadt zurückbringt. Die anderen vier folgen ihnen mit dem Jeep. Alex versteht nicht, wie Michael so handeln kann, nachdem sie alle dagegen waren. Max ist wütend. Diesmal gebe es keine Entschuldigung. thumb|Max schlägt Michael niederMichael hält im Wald an. Maria steigt aus und erklärt, wenn er sich nicht schützen wollte, würde sie das nun tun. Was er tue, gehe auch sie etwas an, denn sie führten eine Beziehung, ob ihm das passe oder nicht. Sie sagt, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert, weil sie ihn dazu viel zu sehr liebe. Da hören sie ein Auto. Michael fordert Maria auf, in den Wald zu laufen, aber sie besteht darauf, zu bleiben. Doch mit dem Auto kommen Max und die anderen. Max ist wütend und verlangt das Ei. Aber Michael erklärt, Ms. Topolsky habe gesagt, es sei ein Kommunikator, der nur mit seinem Gegenstück funktioniere. Max schlägt Michael nieder, das Ei kullert davon. Michael kann es kaum glauben. Die zwei gehen aufeinander los. Isabel wirft sich dazwischen. Da nähert sich ein Polizeiauto und von der anderen Seite eine Limousine. Aus der Limousine steigt ein grauhaariger Mann, der ihnen erklärt, Ms. Topolsky würde nicht kommen, weder an diesem Tag noch an einem anderen. Michael vermutet, er habe sie getötet, und wolle nun auch die Jugendlichen töten. thumb|Dr. Malcolm MargolinAus dem Polizeiwagen steigt Sheriff Valenti. Er erklärt, der Mann sei Dr. Malcolm Margolin aus der Nervenheilanstalt in Bethesda. Der Doktor erklärt, er sei Ms. Topolskys behandelnder Arzt und sie leide unter Wahnvorstellungen. Valenti ergänzt, Ms. Topolsky sei aus dem Krankenhaus davongelaufen. Dr. Margolin erklärt, dass sie Ms. Topolsky über ihre Kreditkarte in Roswell gefunden hätten, und dass sie aus ihr herausbekommen hätten, wo sie die Jugendlichen treffen wollte. Er habe von Sheriff Valenti erfahren, die jungen Leute hätten bereits vorher Ärger mit Ms. Topolsky gehabt, und habe sie vor ihr schützen wollen. Sheriff Valenti bestätigt seine Aussagen und schickt die Jugendlichen nach Hause. Dr. Margolin fährt davon und Valenti geht zu seinem Wagen. Michael will das Ei aufheben, aber Max sagt, sie müssten zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wiederkommen. Sie wollen gehen, da sieht Liz, wie Valenti das Ei aufhebt. Max macht Michael dafür verantwortlich. thumb|Wer ist dieser Mann?Dr. Margolin fährt auf einen dunklen Platz. Dort verändert er seine Gestalt, bis er wie ein Landstreicher aussieht. Er steigt aus dem Wagen und geht davon. Ms. Topolsky wartet nachts mit einem Ei in der Hand auf Michael. Als sie ein Auto hört, läuft sie ihm entgegen. Doch es ist der Mann, der auch Alex angesprochen hat. Er beglückwünscht sie zu ihrer guten Arbeit. Als sie davonlaufen will, schneidet ihr der Wagen den Weg ab, ein Mann im Anzug zwingt sie, einzusteigen, und das Auto fährt mit ihr davon. Zitate *'Liz': "Maria, würdest du mich vertreten?" Maria: "Geh nur." Liz: "Danke." (geht) Maria: "Leb das Leben, das ich mir so verzweifelt wünsche." *'Max': "Topolsky." Isabel: "Sie ist wieder da." Liz: "Sie hat uns aufgelauert, als wir im Auto auf dem Waldparkplatz standen." Maria: "Ich denke, ihr wolltet 'n Film sehen?" Liz: "Er hatte miese Kritiken." *'Tess': "Den ersten Tag in einer neuen Schule hasse ich am meisten." Isabel: "Hast du das oft erlebt?" Tess: "Schon ungefähr hundert Mal. Alle sind dann immer so... nett." Alex: "Ist das was Schlimmes?" Tess: "Weißt du, die Jungs sind nett, weil sie mit mir ins Bett springen wollen, und die Mädchen sind nett, weil sie wissen wollen, ob ich mit ihrem Freund ins Bett springen will. (zu Isabel) Dir muss das doch auch so gehen." Isabel: "Und was ist mit den Freundinnen, die mit dir rumhängen, damit sie Jungs kennenlernen?" Tess: "Oder mit den Jungs, die sagen, sie würden dich verstehen, und sie möchten dein Freund sein, und in Wirklichkeit wollen sie nur mit dir im Hausmeisterklo verschwinden." Isabel: "Wir haben einen Schleifraum." Tess: "Ah. Danke für die Warnung." *'Liz': "Und wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit?" Ms. Topolsky: "In der Hölle." *'Maria': "Typisch." Michael: "Was?" Maria: "Deine Reaktion. Weißt du, du kannst einem Gast nicht das geben, was er will, also gibst du ihm einen minderwertigen Ersatz, nur um ihn dir vom Hals zu schaffen." Michael: "Was soll das nun wieder heißen?" Maria: "Dass ich mich nicht mehr mit Saturnringen zufrieden geben werde. Wenn du mich willst, dann musst du was dafür tun. So läuft eine Beziehung." Michael: "Nein, Maria, so läuft das bei den Pfadfindern." *'Isabel': "Alex, hör auf damit. Wir dürfen keine Schwäche zeigen." Alex: "Was? Du hältst mich für schwach, weil ich nicht will, dass dir was Schlimmes zustößt? ... Ich meine natürlich uns allen." Isabel: "Du willst mich wirklich beschützen, nicht wahr?" Alex: "Ich würde alles tun." *'Alex': "Ihr zwei habt was vor?" Tess: "Frauenabend." Alex: "Dazu hab' ich die falschen Hormone." *'Michael': "Wenn mir irgendwas passiert, dann möchte ich... dann will ich, dass du weißt..." Maria: "Ich weiß. (Sie küsst ihn.) Dir wird schon nichts passieren." *'Maria': "Es geht nicht nur um dich. Was du tust, geht auch mich an. So funktionieren Beziehungen, und ob dir das nun gefällt oder nicht, wir zwei haben eine Beziehung. Also von mir aus kannst du mich hassen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was zustößt, weil ich dich dazu viel zu sehr liebe!" Michael: "Maria, darauf habe ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewartet!" Maria: "Das hab' ich auch!" Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Julie Benz als Kathleen Topolsky *Kevin Cooney als Malcolm Margolin *Emilie De Ravin als Tess Harding Nebendarsteller *Hugh Benjamin als Delivery Guy *Yelyna De León als Waitress Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)